Question: 2 cars were in the grocery store parking lot. 10 more cars park at the grocery store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Solution: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $2 + 10$ cars. $2 + 10 = 12$ cars.